clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Flare
Flare (nicknamed Strong in Herbert's Revenge) is a Black Elite Puffle from the Nintendo DS video game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, however in the DS game he was originally called Strong, but went through a name change on CP. He shoots blue flames from his mouth while he wears his welding mask and can weld anything with this. He can be used in the Elite Missions. In the EPF Mission, All's Weld That Ends Weld, Flare is really upset and you send him a postcard. Using a code unlocked in the game, Club Penguin EPF: Herbert's Revenge, you can unlock Flare and waddle around with him. Once you unlocked it, you then click on the whistle on the EPF Spy Phone and he'll appear as a hand item. Another way to walk him is by clicking the Puffle Whistle in the hand item sections of the inventory. If you use the sit down action, he will use his flame power on the snow, and if you use the dance action, he will do some great tricks. Trivia *Flare has special blue flames, instead of the regular red, due to the heat of the fire that he wields. *Flare had a special friendship with Bouncer in Herbert's Revenge. *Since Flare is treated as a hand item instead of a puffle: **You can walk a puffle and Flare at the same time. **Despite being a Black Puffle, you cannot play Cart Surfer with him. **Flare doesn't need to eat like an ordinary puffle. **Flare doesn't ever run away like a normal puffle because Flare doesn't live in your igloo. **In the Puffle Hotel, when a penguin is with Flare on the treadmills, both the penguin and Flare will run on it unlike when a penguin has their own puffle walking with them as it is only the puffle that runs. **He cannot dig for Treasure!. *Certain Penguins have mistook Flare's welding mask as a hat. *As of November 2010, there is a Flare power card in Card-Jitsu. When a penguin plays it, the Delta coat and the Delta fedora appear on them, and then the Elite Spy Phone appears in their hand. The penguin then calls Flare who blows a ring of fire in the air and hops through it and hits the opponents head. *Flare used to be a bait item before the EPF, so if you used a cheat program to get him in your inventory, you would be banned. *If you unlock Flare, a puffle whistle will be in your hand items in your inventory. When clicked, Flare comes. *Flare is one of the puffles who has not been updated to the new Puffle look. *He is the most famous EPF puffle. *During the Puffle Party 2012 some Penguins pretend to be Flare with the Puffle-change ability. *If you have the Herbert's Revenge Video Game, it gives you a code which lets you obtain Flare by going on to your EPF phone. You can also unlock him with the EPF Trading Card game, even if you are a Non-Member. *He is the only Elite Puffle that can be playable online. Gallery Flare1.png Flare2.png Flare.png Screen Shot 2011-12-09 at 10.38.38 PM.png|Flare in a wallpaper.|link=http://media2.clubpenguin.com/community_media/images/wallpapers/70_lrg-1024.jpg Flare dance.png|A Penguin dancing with Flare. Flare sit.png|A Penguin sitting with Flare. Flare wave.png|Flare after a it's owner waved. CallFlareApp.png|The Elite Puffle App on the EPF Spy Phone. You can only call Flare after you use the code with Club Penguin: EPF: Herbert's Revenge for the Nintendo DS. FlareCardJitsu.png|Flare appearing in Card-Jitsu after its power card is played. File:Club_Penguin_flare.png|A penguin walking Flare. FlarewithPufflesonhomescreen.png|Appearing on the Home Screen alongside other puffles after Puffle Trouble was first shown. SWF *Flare (Sprite) *Flare (Icon) Category:Puffles Category:Elite Puffles Category:Characters Category:Famous Puffles Category:Creatures Category:EPF Category:EPF Agents Category:Elite Agents